


Love on the Quidditch Pitch

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [31]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Magic AU, Quidditch, Quidditch AU, Romance, Ward's a Seeker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Hey babes! Hope you all enjoyed the last one-shot. Here's the one for today, inspired by one of the coolest things ever, Quidditch. This one took a little bit more work cause I wanted to make sure I got the number for the Cup right, as well as look up all the places that have teams to make sure Italy actually has one. :)Hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Hope you all enjoyed the last one-shot. Here's the one for today, inspired by one of the coolest things ever, Quidditch. This one took a little bit more work cause I wanted to make sure I got the number for the Cup right, as well as look up all the places that have teams to make sure Italy actually has one. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Jemma, come on! Hurry up! Move your little British butt!" Skye shouts to her friend as they make their way across the expansive field towards the large Quidditch stadium.

"Would you relax, Skye?" Jemma calls back. "The stadium isn't going anywhere and neither are our seats."

Skye sighs, "I know, sorry. I'm just really excited for this game."

"So am I," Jemma smiles. "Fitz said it's supposed to be very exciting."

"I'm sure it will be," Skye smiles. "The Italian Team is in the finals this year."

"I think it has something to do with their new player."

"The Seeker, right?" Skye questions.

Jemma nods her head, "Grant Ward."

"How do you think he's going to do?" Skye asks her friend as they make their way towards the large stadium.

"I don't know," Jemma replies. "I've never really seen him play in person before. Just stuff I've seen through videos and whatnot. But those who have seen him play in person say that he's really great."

"Well then I'm sure this'll be an interesting game. Also, who are you rooting for?"

"The English Team, of course. Honestly, what do you take me for?" Jemma looks over at Skye, half offended.

Skye holds both hands up in the air, "Whoa, relax, Jem. It was just a question."

"Right, I knew that."

"Sure you did, weirdo."

"And who are you rooting for?" Jemma asks her.

"The Italian team, duh."

Jemma nods her head, "Right, yes. Well, should we go and find our seats?" Jemma asks as they near the entrance to the stadium.

"Yes please," Skye smiles. "I mean, I know we already got our seats months ago, but I want to try and get even better seats."

"Skye, no," Jemma shakes her head as they step through the doors.

"What?"

"I think I know what you're going to say and no."

The two witches begin climbing the tall staircase.

"There's no way you could possibly know what I was going to say unless you used some kind of charm, but you wouldn't do that because you're too nice," Skye replies.

"And because it's an invasion of privacy."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Skye waves off her statement. "Can we just find our seats, please? I know we're sitting right in front of a railing. And thank goodness for that, because I do not want to have to try and see between people's heads to view the game."

"Yes, that is a plus. How did we manage to get such good seats, anyways?"

...

_"We're going to get caught," Skye says to the man trailing hot kisses down the length of her neck. "I'm not supposed to be back here."_

_"I'm allowed to have guests back here," the man says, focusing on a particular spot of her collarbone, making Skye's knees go weak._

_She grabs onto his shoulders to steady herself. "Family and friends," she reminds him. "Of which I am considered neither to the public's eye."_

_"You are my girlfriend," he says against her skin. "And I love you very much."_

_"I love you too," she says. "But the public doesn't know that, because you won't let me tell anyone."_

_The man pulls back to look her in the eyes. "Skye, you know how much you mean to me. You are my entire world. I would love to tell everyone, believe me. But you know why we couldn't."_

_"The Quidditch World Cup," she says._

_He nods, "Yeah. If anyone else knew about us, they'd be all over you, asking if you know anything about whatever involving this match. The biggest match of the year."_

_"You know I'd never tell them."_

_"I know you wouldn't," he smiles. "But that doesn't mean they'd leave you alone. I couldn't let that happen to you. But I promise, after tonight's match, the world will know about us and how in love with you I am."_

_Skye grins, "Sounds like a plan to me."_

_"I'm glad you think so. Can we continue kissing now?" he asks._

_Skye laughs quietly, "Of course we can." She leans forward and captures his lips with hers, tugging him down onto the small couch in the room._

_..._

"Just from a really good friend of mine," Skye smiles to herself. "I promise nothing illegal was done to obtain these tickets."

"I wasn't going to say that," Jemma responds.

"Maybe not. But you were definitely thinking it."

"Possibly," Jemma shrugs. "But you aren't going to find out. Especially not anytime soon, we have a game to watch."

"I know, I'm so excited," Skye smiles. "I've actually never been to the World Cup Finals before so this is super exciting."

"Just as it is for me," Jemma says. "I just really can't wait to—"

"Welcome," the Minister of Magic speaks up from his box, getting everyone's attention. "It is my great pleasure to welcome you all to the Final of the 431st Quidditch World Cup."

"Woo!" Skye and Jemma cheer from way up in the stands. "Yeah!"

A second later, a group of people fly into the air on their broomsticks, creating different designs and patterns in the air.

"Yes!" Jemma shouts up into the air. "I believe in you England! You've got this!"

The next thing they know, another group bursts onto the scene from the opposite end of the field.

"Woo! Let's go Italy!" Skye screams into the vast openness of the stadium. "Yeah!"

"And now," the minister speaks, "let the match...begin."

A loud horn sounds and all the Quidditch balls are released into the game from down below, quickly followed by the Golden Snitch.

The players immediately dart around the field, the Quaffle is caught, and the game commences.

* * *

 _"What a close match this is turning out to be, folks,"_ the commentator of the game says. _"Italy has just scored again, bringing the teams to a tie at 150-150. But remember, this game is not over until the Snitch is caught."_

"You know, sometimes I hate how hard the Snitch is to see," Skye tells Jemma as they watch the game.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But other times it's kind of awesome that only a certain few people have the ability to see it while it's flying around during a match."

 _"Looks like something excited has happened on the field, everyone. Looks like Grant Ward has just taken a dive,"_ the commentator says. _"Could it be that he's finally seen the Golden Snitch?"_

"Oh he definitely has," Skye grins as she watches in rapt attention as the players zoom across the sky. Her focus remains on the Italian team's Seeker, concentrating hard as he flies fast, even as the English Seeker, Lance Hunter chases after him.

_"Lance Hunter is right on Grant's tail. It's certainly going to be a close one. With both team's all tied up, whoever catches this Snitch will win the match. Who's it going to be?"_

"Come on, England!" Jemma shouts.

"You got this, Gra—Italy!" Skye screams into the night air.

_"Looks like Hunter is pulling ahead of Grant now."_

One side of the stadium cheers.

_"Grant is really gunning for it now."_

The other half of the stadium cheers.

_"Looks like it's going to be a really close game here. They're going, they're going...He's done it! Grant Ward has just caught the Golden Snitch! The Italian Team has done it! They've won the game! They've won the Cup!"_

The entire Italian side of the stadium erupts into loud cheers. They scream and wave their flags in the air in enthusiasm.

"Yes!" Skye shouts. "Woo hoo! Yeah, Italy!"

 _"Wait a minute,"_ the commentator says, _"something else is happening out on the field. Grant Ward seems to be flying around up above, not exactly sure what he's doing here. It seems like he's looking around for something. And now he's moving towards the spectators. What could he possibly be doing?"_

"What's going on?" Jemma asks Skye as they watch Grant fly towards their section of seats.

"I have no idea," Skye says, trying to keep the smile off of her face.

A second later, Grant skids his broom to a stop in front of the stands and smiles down at everyone.

"I love you, Grant!" One woman yells from a few rows back.

Grant just chuckles, "Thank you. I'm actually here for a very specific person." His eyes land on Skye and he holds his hand out, "Care to join me?"

Skye smiles before taking Grant's hand and stepping up onto the railing in front of her. "Don't mind if I do."

"Wait! Skye, where are you going?" Jemma asks her.

Skye looks back at her best friend, "My _boyfriend_ is going to show me what the Quidditch pitch looks like from his point of view."

"Boyfriend?!" Jemma exclaims, her eyes going wide.

Skye just smiles at her friend before turning back to look at Grant and climbing up onto his broomstick. She sits sideways on the broomstick and then turns towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep herself upright. Grant wraps one arm around her waist to help keep her steady.

"Hey," he smiles.

"Hey," she smiles back. "Great game."

"You think so?" he asks as he carefully steers them away from the stands.

She nods, "Mm-hmm. You were amazing. All that training you did really paid off."

"I'm glad you think so," he says. "Are you proud of me for catching the Snitch in Italy's first Quidditch World Cup Final?"

She nods again, "Very. And you know, I'm pretty sure I can think of a better prize than the enchanted trophy they'll give the team."

Grant smiles, "Oh really. And what would that be?"

Skye just smiles and leans forward, pressing her lips against his, not caring about the entire stadium full of witches and wizards watching them.

"That is definitely much better than an enchanted trophy," he tells her when she pulls away.

"I thought so. But quick question, why did you bring me up here?"

"Well, it's after the game, isn't it? And I did tell you that after the game, everyone would know about us."

Skye smiles and nods, "Yes, you did say that."

"So, how do you want to tell everyone? I mean, we're in front of an entire stadium of people right now. They're probably already trying to figure out what's going on."

"Well it definitely has to be something amazing," she tells him.

"I think I have just the idea," he smiles as he reaches inside his Quidditch robe to pull out his own wand. He lifts it up into the air, mutters an incantation under his breath, and then moves his wand around in a fluid motion.

"What are you doing?" Skye asks him.

"Just watch," he smiles, his eyes still trained on the sky above him.

A few seconds later, Skye can see bright words appearing in the darkness above them, looking like stars.

_My name is Grant Ward and I am in love with Skye Coulson._

Once he finishes writing, he pulls his wand down and smiles at Skye. "Now the whole stadium knows. And soon, the entire wizarding world will know too."

"Very sweet," she smiles back. "But I think there's something missing."

"What?"

Skye smiles before pulling her own wand out and holding it up. She mutters the same incantation and moves her wand in a similar pattern.

_My name is Skye Coulson and I am in love with Grant Ward._

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
